


Mud Bath

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mud, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto and Jack has a little fun on a rift gift trip
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mud Bath

The team had been out on an expedition to find the latest rift gift they’d been so graciously send, though it had been dumped in the middle of a feel outside Cardiff and the Torchwood team weren’t exactly the happiest. Well, Jack was, as he was always, but Ianto didn’t like that the SUV was getting caked in mud and Owen kept complain about the smell. At least the woman were more quiet with their complaints, rather than blaming it on one person or the other. But after their driving and then parading around the muddy fields, they finally came across it, however, the Rift hadn’t been so nice and the alien that had come through apparently found the prior night’s foul weather a treat. This ended with the team trying to surround this alien covered in mud - or even just made of it - while trying to keep themselves upright and not get sucked into the stickiest mud they’d ever seen. It had been tough to say the least.

But poor Jack and Gwen got the brunt of it, both coming out slathered in the goopy, brown substance, it stuck to their clothes, their air, their skin, everything.

“You look like a knock off Clayface.” Ianto deadpanned as Jack tried to shake off the mud, somehow made extra sticky thanks to the alien which was sedated and secured in a crate.

“Excuse me?” Jack stopped what he was doing to look at the Welshman, impeccable in his suits even if it was splattered with blobs of sludge.

“You hear me, Mudman.” Ianto’s slip curled up just the faintest but Jack caught it.

“Mudman? Oh, you’re asking for it.” Jack smirked, flicking his hand in Ianto’s direction and sending a dab of mud in his direction. The younger man let out a small shriek of terror, leaping back which just made Jack’s smirk all the more mischievous. “He’s the villain, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Then I’m going to do what villains do.” Jack declared, a wicked plan in mind.

“Huh- No!” Ianto yelled as Jack barrelled his way, arms wide open. Ianto’s eyes widened, realising Jack was fully intending to grab him, so he started to run, though it wasn’t the easiest with thick mud underfoot and wellies on. “This suit doesn’t need to get more ruined!”

“That’s not going to stop me!” Jack gave chase, following Ianto around like children playing tag in the play ground. He’d get close but the Welshman would always slip from his grasp, whether that was the mud’s fault or not, Jack was still determined to grab him. Ianto’s frantic screams soon turned into bouts of laughter and Jack joined in too, having fun despite the mess he was in.

“No! Jack- ah!” The Captain got successful, though he didn’t count for the lack of suitable footing and the force he had acting his in favour, sending the two tumbling through the mud. It dirtied Jack even more but at this point he was beyond caring but Ianto, who hadn’t been all too effected, fell face-first into it. It would at least teach him not to mock the Immortal for a little while. “Fuck you Jack.” He grumbled after sitting up, wiping his face as best he could, his attired beyond a good wash and would be meeting the incinerator swiftly.

“Any time.” Jack beamed, helping him up. Ianto scoffed, flicking a patch of the dirt his way and catching the man’s earlobe which make him laugh.

“You’re children!” Came a shout from across the field and Ianto glanced over to see Owen shaking his head as he held the container, Gwen grumpy thanks to the mud, and Tosh trying her best to hide giggles behind her hand. Ianto supposed the doctor was right but when did he ever care for what Owen had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
